The Wolf of the Ocean
by halobeast
Summary: Percy Jackson's life has taken a turn for the worst, his best friend and girlfriend Annabeth, has left him for his new step-brother. One night as he is killing a monster, a new chance will have its way through his life.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

The Wolf of the Ocean  
A Percy Jackson fanfic

Hey! Im new at and hope I get accepted into this awesome site because I believe that you guys that read all these awesome stories will like mine. I do not own PJO or any of Riordan's books, NOW without further ado... LET THE STORY BEGIN!

CH.1 Betrayal, Surprise, and a secret revealed

My heart is broken, Im being attacked by a Minotaur, and I am trying NOT to let it at the golden fleece since it already badly injured Peleus the dragon. I should begin at the start, my name is Percy Jackson, I am a demigod, I have saved the gods of Olympus twice in two wars, killed this fucking Minotaur about three times now, I am the son of Poseidon, I have a half-brother named Pagan that just showed up last month, Pagan was at first really nice and friendly then betrayed me, MY girlfriend and best friend Annabeth left me for him, and for some dumb-ass reason I haven't killed Pagan yet. The Minotaur charges me and I roll between his legs and cut his left kneecap, making him trip and fall on his face. He shakily gets up and roars at me, blowing spit in my face and blowing my hair back. I picture Pagan's face on the Minotaur and then my vision goes red as I remember the smirk on his and Annabeth's face as they kiss each other in front of me. I scream in anger and charge the Minotaur letting out my own roar, actually making it step back in hesitation.I jump at him and curve my sword around his left arm, using the momentum to spin onto his back and snap his neck with a quick jerk of my arms. As the Minotaur Turns to dust I sense a godly presence near me and spin around to see...Artemis? I quickly bow in respect and I hear her say " hello Perseus, that is a nice kill." and i quickly look up, to be complimented on a kill by a god, especially the goddess of the hunt is primiordally rare. I looked at her with a look of astonishment and she smiled. "The reason Im here is because I felt one of the most heartbroken souls I have felt in a millenia." I immediately thought about Annabeth and Pagan and felt as if i had the weight of the world on my shoulders again. Artemis saw this and immediately looked shocked. "it wasn't you was it?" she asked uncertainly and I told her about Pagan and Annabeth. She looked surprised and thoughtful as I was talking about it and after I was finished she said " I think I have a solution, but you must swear your loyalty to me and trust me" and I nodded immediately which seemed to surprise her. "you have no questions?" she asked and i shook my head. " I just want to get rid of this sorrow." I say and she smiles. " fine just follow me then." she says and runs into the forest. I quickly follow her with ease and soon end up at her camp with the hunters bowing to her and looking at me in surprise. "Why did you bring a boy here my lady?" a cocky looking girl asks and Artemis says " This boy has suffered an even worse heartbreak than most of you and has accepted the wolf ritual." and they all gasp. Thalia looks at me like i am crazy and I nod not even knowing what this ritual was but hoping its better than the sadness. Thalia looks as if she's trying to read my mind to know what happened to make me choose this decision. I mouth " tell you later." and she nods but still looks pitiful. Artemis calls Thalia over and says to both of us " We will go to my shrine where the ritual will commence, Percy if you have any objections, voice them now." but i say nothing and she grabs our hands, a second later we are in Olympus in front of her shrine. She lets go and leads us into a strange room filled with wolf carvings. " only 2 people have been in this room, a hunter who saved my life 1000 years ago and you." she says and i smile realizing that this was a once in a millenia expierence that i was about to undergo. I immediately sadden as i remember all those kind of expierences that i used to have with Annabeth. Artemis noticed and immediately tried to comfort me. " Percy right now is not the time to think of the past heartbreak, now is the time to think of what will happen in your life after this transformation." she says and i get a strange feeling that i am going to get hurt in this ritual. I start to back up but Thalia grabs me and pushes me forward to Artemis. "Don't worry Percy the pain will go away quickly." she says and bites my shoulder. I scream as i feel a weird liquid enter my body and spread. A burning sensation flies through my body and i scream again. I let out another scream and it sounds like a howl for some reason. I start begging for it to stop and Thalia tries to help me up but Artemis stops her and looks at me in pity. I feel my face extend and i feel my feat and hands extend as last thing i see is Thalia's eyes widen and Artemis smile, then everything goes black.

Well This is interesting!  
Why did Artemis smile about this? Why did Annabeth betray him? And why am i so psychotic about this?! All will be answered (except for the last one ) in the next chapter!  
Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Luna

Hey fellow writers and readers! another chapter is here and is ready to go. Most questions should be answered in this chapter. I have also heard your pleas and the paragraph will be fixed I am truly sorry, and thanks for those positive reviews.

Ch.2 Luna

"Ow." I say as I slowly come to. I look around and notice I am in a very large tent. My head felt as if a jumbo sledgehammer was banging on it every second. I get up and walk toward the opening, trying to ignore the pain that was currently ravaging my skull. I step out into the sunlight and I am immediately am met with a sword to my throat. "What is my name" a girl asks and I recognize the voice. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and luitenant of Artemis." I say quickly so I won't get my throat cut open. I feel the sword lower slowly and I look down. Thalia has scratches all over her and her hair is a mess. "What happened to you?" I ask and she glares at me. "This is what happens when you are used as a giant teddy bear." she says and continues to glare at me. The other hunters come out of their tents one by one, sighing in relief as they see me. I am still wondering about this when Artemis comes over to me.

"I see you are finally awake." she says and I nod but stop as my head gets a huge spasm of pain shot through it. Artemis notices and immediately comes to my aid. "Whats wrong Percy!?" she asks as I fall to the ground in pain. My head gets even worse and I start to feel a burning sensation. Thalia tries to help me up but I push her away and groan. I look to my left and see a pair of eyes watching me intently as if seeing what I was going to do. I spring up and attack the pair of eyes and collide with a large figure. I hear a whimper and look down to see a large wolf. I can tell its a female for some reason and pet her. "Whats your name?" I ask her and I hear a female voice in my head, "Luna." the voice says and I jump back. "How did you do that? The hunters wolves don't do that!" I say and Luna snuggles up against me. "Because I am not a regular wolf." she says and I see a bright light.

When the light fades, there is a girl where the wolf was, and she was still curled up against me. She had sea green eyes like me, long black hair, and a smile that sent shivers down my spine. Thankfully she was not naked so I was not overly embarrassed, just embarrassed. I hear footsteps and yelling and realize that the hunters were coming. "I have to go." she says sadly and runs off incredibly silently. "Wait!" I yell out but shes gone and has left me with an empty feeling. Thalia crashes through the undergrowth and finds me slumped against a tree in thought. "What happened? What did you find?!" She asks and I say "Just a stray monster." and climb up the tree.

With a sudden thought I realize that my head isn't hurting since Luna left. Later that night a full moon is out and I feel a burning sensation that starts in my shoulder and spreads across my body. I smile and stare at the moon. As my nails elongate into claws and I grow hair and canines, I howl at the moon and hear a female howl back. The howl sounds familiar and I realize It sounds like Luna's voice. If whatever I am could smile, it would as I jump from my tree and start to run through the forest. "My mate! I must find her!" I howl into the night and disappear into the gloom.

Well looks like a VERY sharp turn in the story has happened! Also to answer this right now, males in the hunt, since its so rare, can have a mate as long as he truly loves her, and her, him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

Ch. 3 The Truth

5 months after the events in ch. 2

"Dammit!" Phoebe yells out as I catapult her backward. She jumps up in anger and advances more strategically. "You won't beat me, especially after 5 rounds of losing." I say which only makes her angrier. This fight would have never started if she hadn't tried to steal my kill. We got in a fight about who killed the hellhound, and Artemis told us to settle it over a dual. I have won 5 out of 8 rounds. She swung her knife at me and I jumped, landing on her shoulders, and using her as a launch platform. As I am landing in a tree she is face-first in the dirt.

As she gets up I yawn and she looks ready to fillet me. "Is someone a little mad?" I say with a pouty face and I set her off. I jump down as she charges at me and stabs at me. I grab her arm as it passes me and pull it down making her stomach connect with my outstretched my knee. As the air is knocked out of her I grab her legs and throw her. She connects with a tree and collapses. I walk up to her, her cowering the whole way and stare menacingly. I raise my hand and she cowers even harder. "And that Phoebe is how you settle a little hunting feud." I say and laugh at Phoebes shocked then angry face.

"Don't try to steal my kills. Next time I won't be so normal when I'm fighting you." I say with malice and she cowers again. I walk off into the forest and go to my favorite tree. By now the hunters will have found Phoebe and she's probably telling them a white lie about her barely beating me, and me running off like a coward. I jump down when I get a scent of a deer and start to track it. A couple minutes later I catch sight of a big buck and I pull out my knife. The knife was a gift from my father after he learned of my "condition". It is made out of a gelatinous substance that is extremely sharp and unbreakable. I waited a couple seconds then pounced, landing on its back. It immediately started to panic and tried to slam me into a tree. Tried being the key word since I stabbed it in the throat before it could.

I pulled the knife out of its throat and cleaned the blade. I grabbed the deer and started to drag it back to the hunter camp. About halfway there I feel arms wrap around my stomach and I stop abruptly. "Who's there?" I ask even though I had a good idea at who it was."You're favorite female werewolf, thats who." she says with a giggle. " Luna you are really lucky I guessed who it was or you're pelt would have been fried." I say in relief and she laughs. "You would never do that to you're mate would you.?" she asks with a very pitiful voice. "Never baby." I say and she laughs.

I put the deer into a little crevice for later and pulled Luna toward a hidden lake that I found awhile back while hunting. I go to the edge and sit there watching as the numerous nyads that lived there stared dreamily at me. Their dream ended when Luna came and growled at them. I still haven't told Luna that I am the son of Poseidon or that I can control water. I get a very devilish idea and smile. "Luna take my hand." I say and she looks at me in confusion. "Don't worry, I just want to show you something I can do." I say and she shrugs.

I grab her hand and lead her to the waters edge. "What are we doing?" she asks but I just smile and grab her. I jump into the water and swim out into the deep part. "Percy! Stop!" she yells out crying but I keep on swimming. As we get to the deep part she starts to struggle harder and nearly elbows my nose. I pull her under and then she really elbows my nose. As blood spurts out I will the water to make us a bubble around us. She slowly stops struggling as she realizes that she is in a giant bubble of air. I let her go and get a fist to the face. "First how are you doing this?!" She asks angrily and I smile. I am a son of Poseidon so I can control water." I say kinda embarrassed. She smacks me and says "And thats for dragging me against my will to the bottom of this lake!" and I rub my jaw. "Jeez I'm sorry Luna it was just a joke!" I say and we both laugh.

I bring us to the surface of the lake. We sit at the lake for a couple more hours till the night. As night falls we both transform into our favorite and true forms: Werewolves. I howl into the night and Luna howls with me. I lead her to the crevice where I stored the deer and we have a proper feast. Since Luna was the female she got the best parts while I got everything else, which I didn't mind. After our meal we lick each other clean which is a werewolf version of a kiss. We curl up next to each other and fall asleep.

The Next Day

I yawn as I get up and look around. Luna is still curled up next to me so I bark to get her awake. She wakes with a start and looks around sleepily. I nod to the rising sun and she barks her acknoledgement. As the sun hits my skin, my claws retract, my hair disappears, my tail grows back into me, and my canines disappear. For some reason it takes an hour or two for my eyes to change from yellow to green. As the sunlight hits Luna she undergoes the changes as well and is soon back to normal.

I have noticed after my many transformations that I can will myself to have my clothes on when I change back, which I still don't understand. I stretch and look out at the sun rising and sigh. "Hey Luna come here." I say and a couple seconds later she's at my side looking at me questioningly. "What's up?" she asks and I point out to the sunrise. The sunlight reflects on the clouds to make it look like a red carpet is covering the sky. Her mouth is open in awe an I smile. "Percy?" she asks and I look at her. "Yes? What is it?" is all I can say before she pulls me into a passionate kiss. We stood there for a what seems like hours just kissing until I hear someone to my side say "Well, well enjoying ourselves are we?" I quickly look to the side and I pale. Artemis is standing there glaring at us with what seems to be fire in her eyes. "Uuuuh, Artemis! How long have you been standing there?!" I say quickly and she says with mal

ice in her voice " Long enough." and I get even more scared. "Come on there is a Hydra that we need to kill invading a town." she says and I swear she's glaring at Luna. I quickly hug Luna and say in her ear "See you in a bit, love you" and I swear she almost fainted in happiness. I look back at Artemis and I see that she really is glaring at Luna and looks as if she 's on the verge of tears. She notices that I'm staring and puts on her serious face. "Come on Percy, lets go." she says expressionless and runs off. I blow a kiss to Luna and run after her. As we are nearing the town I can hear explosions and screaming.

"The mist is making them think its people with flamethrowers!" Artemis yells and I charge forward. The Hydra takes notice of me and spits 9 streams of acid which I easily dodge and pull out my knife. I jet past their heads and stab the sluggy body making it screech. I cut a circle of flesh out of it and threw a bottle of Greek fire that I had "borrowed" from Thalia inside the hole. I jumped and took cover as the Hydra let out its loudest screech yet and blew to smoking bits. I sighed in relief as the other hunters cheered my success and started walking towards the other hunters when I heard the scream. I stopped in my tracks because I knew that scream. I knew that voice. That was Luna's scream.

Sorry for ending it like that but don't worry this story is about to get serious! the next chapter is going to contain betrayal, love, and realization that gods aren't what they say they are. Also for future reference, I don't usually update on weekends which in Michigan it nearly is but Friday through Saturday I won't usually update. Seeya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 The Betrayal of the Hunt

Ch. 4 The betrayal of the Hunt

The scream rings out again but this time saying "Percy Help!" and I run off into the forest. Just before I get to the forest I look around and notice that Artemis wasn't here. I think about that for a second before another scream rings out. I forget everything else and let out a howl. She howls back and I pinpoint her location. I speed toward it but I encounter an obstacle. My enemy that really should have taken at least a year to reform: the Minotaur.I growl at him and surprisingly he growls back. He must really be bent on revenge for the past three defeats to think he can defeat me. I pull out my knife and scowl at him. "Get out of my way." I say menacingly but he just pulls out his double sided omega axe. "You're choice." I tell him and charge him. I jump as he slashes at me with the axe and land on the blade. I slash down on the hilt of the axe and cut off the blade. The Minotaur roared in frustration and I charged again. The Minotaur tried to hit me with the hilt of what used to be the axe but I stabbed under his armor making him stop completely. I looked down at where I stabbed him and my eyes widened. I hadn't stabbed him in the stomach like I had planned, I had stabbed him through his armor into where the sun don't shine. Right then he let out an insanely loud roar which took out my ears for a couple seconds.I used his chest as a launch pad and jumped landing on his skull. As he dissolved away I grabbed my knife and cleaned it while I ran towards where I last heard Luna's scream. I hear her scream again but this time its different, more like a painful scream. I run faster and I see something I never thought I would see. As I get to a clearing Luna crashes through the other side but she is struggling I look again to make sure my eyes are not deceiving me, but she has a silver arrow in her leg and the only people I know that have silver arrows are...the Hunters. I run up to Luna and help her run I can hear mor voices behind us and I run faster. I bring Luna to the lake and take the arrow out. She cries in pain when I do this but then I ease the pain by putting water on the wound almost immediately healing it. " Stay here while I deal with the hunt alright?" I ask and she nods. "See you in a bit, love you." I say and run off. I can hear the hunt searching for us and I smile. "Hey morons! Come and get me!" I yell out and immediately am surrounded. "Where is she Percy!?" Artemis asks/yells and I scowl. "None of your business traitor." I say and she glares at me. "You dare speak about your leader that way?" she asks with malice and I nod. "Yeah I do because you are hunting my mate!" I yell out and Artemis flares up, literally her eyes and hands are on fire. "Yeah I love her, and don't think that I don't know that you don't have feelings for me, especially after glaring at Luna after she kissed me!" I yell out and Artemis starts to look uneasy. "You're a liar!" one of the hunters yells out and lets her arrow fly. Just before it reaches me I freeze the moisture in the air around me to make a shield and the arrow shatters. "So thats how we want play eh?" I ask menacingly as I freeze the moisture around my hands into swords. "Well then lets dance." I say and strike at the first hunter who barely parries my blow. I attack the second hunter and stab her in the leg making her collapse. I keep doing this till until Only Thalia and Artemis are standing. I throw down my swords and run into the forest with them hot on my trail. I smile as i realize its nighttime. I run off into a cave and begin the transformation. I hear them approach the cave but its too late, the transformation is over and I am in my most powerful form. I charge out of the cave and tackle Thalia, biting into her shoulder. I get off of her as she passes out and I start to circle Artemis as she stares dumbfounded at her now infected luitenant. I bare my fangs and she looks even more uneasy, backing up slowly "Leave now or I end her life." I growl out to Artemis and gesture at Thalia. Artemis backs away slowly then runs off to tend to her other hunters. I pick up Thalia and bring her back to the lake to Luna's surprise. She transformed already and looked at me questioningly when I brought her back. I gestured at the bite I administered and she nods. I guard the lake entrance to make sure no hunters show up until dawn. I turn back into my human form and walk back to Luna and Thalia. As I get closer I can hear voices and I smile. The second Thalia sees me she seems afraid but I raise my hands signaling no threat. She sighs in relief as I sit down beside Luna. "Why did you infect me?" she asks and I shrug. "At the time it seemed like you would be the best addition to our pack, unless you would like to go back to the traitors." I say and she shakes her head. "There is no hunt anymore, that ended when Artemis started to be jealous of Luna's love for you." Thalia says and looks down. "I need you to gather up all of our friends from the quests and bring them to the cave of Lycaon, except for Annabeth, I don't want her anywhere close to me." I say to Thalia and she nods and runs off. I help Luna up and we run the opposite way towards Lycaons cave.

5 days later

"I'm glad that you are all here." I say to Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico. They nod and I ask " I am assuming that Thalia has briefed you?" I ask and they nod. " Then line up." and they do. I transform and Jason walks up to me I bite his arm and winces at the pain. I do this for all of them and soon they are in they're best forms as well. "Now lets confront Lycaon." I say and approach the massive cave.

Man the gods sometimes really suck don't they? In the next chapter Percy has discovered a powerful new skill and it actually makes sense and has something to do with the water in everybody's body. Man things are getting heated!


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf against Wolf

Ch. 5 Wolf Against Wolf

I am so sorry about not separating the chapters guys! There is no excuse except I forgot but in this one they will be.

We get to the entrance and I get prepared for assault but none comes. I listen closely and don't hear any heartbeats. I sniff around but the scents are old as if they left a long time ago. I transform back and pick up a paper that had fallen at my feet. I read out-loud "Master Lycaon the camp is exposed since the borders have fallen we need to attack them at once! Signed draken the luitenant ." As I finish it my hands fall to my sides as I realize that the camp is being attacked. I look back at them and they all look grim.

"We are going to save them." I say and I lead them through the forest to a secret place I had found along the way to the cave. The place was a small encloser in the rock like it was man-made The place was covered in crystals but that wasn't the part I wanted to show them. Luna had already seen it and knew what I was going to do. At the end of the encloser there was a pool of water.

They looked at each other in confusion till I cut myself and a drop of blood landed in the water. I smiled and said "Please accept this sacrifice and put the portal to camp-half blood." and the pool starts to shine. A second later it shows camp half-blood but it looks different. The campers are in line and covered in blood, at least the men are, the girls are no where to be seen but I can hear screams in the background. Two of the men are called forward by an unseen voice and then get on their knees.

A man comes forward and forces their heads up. I recognize them as Michael from Apollo and Adam a new Hepheaustus boy. "These two are the ones that lead the uprising that followed yesterday, now they will be punished" A voice says and a wolf that I recognize as a werewolf comes up to them. The werewolf leans down and asks Michael "Any last words?" and Michael spits in his face. The werewolf roars and slashes him across the face, leaving bloody rips in his face. "You?" he asks Adam and Adam smiles and says "I hope Percy Jackson rips your heart out." and closes his eyes.

I look away from the scene in anger as I hear the slash of his face. "This is a portal to camp half blood, me and Luna are going in first if we look like we are in trouble or if I howl come and we will destroy them." I say and they nod. I jump through it with Luna and we land beside Peleus's dead corpse. I pet him and hope he meets the dragon of his dreams in Tartarus. I walk with Luna over the hill and are immediately confronted by two men.

"Leave now and we won't kill you." one of them says and I smirk. I freeze the water around them and they are stuck in ice boxes. I walk forward until I get to the lineup. The werewolves are in the middle of whipping all the less involved with the uprise. The second me and Luna get there they stop and stare at us.

"Who are you and what are you doing with this moron." one of them says to Luna and moves forward to her. "Touch her and I'll kill you." I say and he looks at me like an idiot. "Lay off pipsqueak." he says and his fingers brush Luna. I grab his arm and twist it around then I knock him on the ground by taking out his legs. As he falls I land on his arm and hear a satisfying crack of bones breaking. I pull out my knife and stab it down through his neck silencing him forever. I get up and notice the other men approaching quickly. As they swing towards me I snap my fingers and me and Luna disappear and reappear in a tree overlooking the scene.

"You won't kill me that way." I say and smirk "What's your name?" a man with a bone crown asks. "Percy Jackson at attendance!" I say and salute. His eyes widen as he realizes that I am the same boy that Adam spoke of. He smiles and says "So you are the infamous Percy Jackson eh? Well I am Lycaon king of the werewolves!" he says and gestures to the men around him. I smile and ask "So what are you doing with my fellow campers?" and his smile fades. "They were caught in an uprising against us and are being punished." he says and I frown. "So punishment is dragging your claws across someone's face, killing them?" I ask and he looks dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah I know all about the two you just murdered." I say and he looks nervous. "And what are you doing with the girl campers? ?Because it sure dousn't sound like you're giving them massages." I say and he scowls. "Our pack is getting small since the females died from the hunters so we had to "Compromise" to increase it." he says and I feel disgusted after I realize what he means. "You're a sick freak you know that?" I say in disgust and he smiles.

"Why don't we settle this with a little dual, you win you're king of the werewolves and you can make us leave. I win, I stay here and make little pups and torture the men." he says and I ponder it. "Fine" I say with a smile and jump down. He pulls out a sword and says "I'll make this quick." and charges me. I raise my hand and he stops in his tracks. "Why can't I move?" he asks in confusion and I twist my hand.

He drops his sword and bends to the side. "I am testing out a new ability." I say and smile. I lower my hand and Lycaon bends forward as if bowing. I twist my other hand and his arm bends behind his back and to the opposite side of his head. I bend my hand down and he falls on his knees. I walk up to him and smile. "Not so tough now are we?" I ask him but he does not speak. I touch his forehead and he looks up at me in confusion which then turns into agony.

He starts to scream uncontrollably and I smile even more. Steam starts to come off his body and he screams again. His men are sitting by and watching in horror as their leader suffers and I laugh. " I am Percy Jackson, Bane of the Titans, Son of Poseidon, and leader of the Ice Pack! You are fools to think you could have beat me!" I yell out and they all stagger backward. The campers are staring in wonder as the supposed werewolf king suffers. "You are not the king of werewolves. I am." I say coldly to Lycaon who gives one last scream before his body dissolves.

I give a howl and the rest of my pack emerge from the darkness. "Give your allegiance or get liquefied." I say to the werewolves and 3 quarters of them walk up to us. The last quarter of them try to make a run for it but I raise my hand and they stop in their tracks. "Leaving so soon?" I ask them and they try to shake their heads.

"Now you have to be punished." I say coldly and they start to shake their heads harder. I touch each one of them in turn and they start to scream. I smile as they dissolve slowly and walk up to Luna. "Make sure all the females are alright and get them clothed while I deal with the men." I say and she nods and runs off. I walk up and down the line of campers and most of them seem relieved to see me again except one of them. "Hello Pagan." I say as I walk up to him and he starts to sweat profusely. "How are you and Annabeth?" I ask coldly and he cowers a little. "Fine actually." he says quickly and I smile. "You know, I should thank you. If you hadn't taken my girlfriend, I would have never met Luna, my mate and would have never discovered that Annabeth is a cheating bastard." I say and clap him on his shoulder.

"Now on to the business at hand!" I say and clap my hands. " I have a proposal for you all!" I say and the men look at each other in confusion. "I need more members to my pack since its quite small and I hope some of you will join! If you don't you can stay here and we will never bother you except to ask for members each year!" I say and they look surprised after they realize what I mean. "So who wants to join?" I ask and about half of them step forward, Pagan is not a part of them. "Get in a line." I say and they do. As I did with my best friends I did to them. Soon they were all infected and transforming into their new forms in fascination.

When Luna brings the women out I ask them the same question and almost three quarters join in. I look around after the ritual is done and realize something strange, Chiron is not present. "Where is Chiron?" I ask the campers and one of my new recruits steps up. "Chiron was run off a couple days ago when the werewolves arrived, we haven't seen him since." he says and steps back into the line. I go to my fountain in the Poseidon cabin and throw in a drachma.

"O goddess accept my offering, show me Chiron!" I say and wait. an image appears with the centaur eating a meal in a forest. "Chiron!" I yell out and his head shoots up. his face lights up when he sees my face and says "Percy you're alive!" I smile and say "Yep alive and at the camp." which confuses him. "The camp was run-over a couple days ago by werewolves, are you saying you took care of Lycaon?" he ask in confusion and I nod. "Yes I took care of I have a question and proposal, which would you like to hear first?" I ask and thinks about it.

"I guess the question.' he says and I nod. "Do you know of my condition?" I ask and he looks grim. "Yes I know what you have turned into but I do not care as long as you don't attack the camp." he says and I smile. "My proposal is that my pack will protect the camp as long as you allow us to live here and recruit campers if they want to be part of the pack." i say and he thinks about with a frown on his face. "Fine as long as you leave it up to the campers." and I nod. "Do not worry Chiron, my pack will not infect unless asked." and he smiles. "I do have one very important demand though." I say and he looks suspicious. "What is it?" he asks in confusion and I smile. "Give me Annabeth and Pagan."

WHOA! Looks like Percy is becoming powerful, but whats going to happen to Annabeth and Pagan? All will be answered in the next chapter, and again sorry for the paragraph spacing of the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 beyond hate

Ch.6 Beyond Hate

5 years after the events in ch.5

"Hello father." I say to Poseidon who smiles at me. I stand up, Its been five years since I helped camp-half blood and I definitely look different, My hair is a scraggly mess from transforming so much, my clothes are seldom ever clean, and my eyes have turned permanently yellow. "I see your pack has grown." he says and I smile. Ever since the compromise, each year at least 30 campers join not counting the campers that join throughout the year.

His face becomes grim again and he says "Artemis has been arguing with the gods about you. She wants you captured and put in her custody since you prevent her from gathering you herself, she is asking Ares and Apollo to go after you. Hades and the other gods will have none of it since you have helped them all, and most of the minor gods just don't like Artemis. Also her supposed hunt has grown by hundreds and is prepared to attack your pack when you are gone."

I smile and say " Father, my pack is just lead by me, and honestly I am barely there to lead it. I am always on military missions and Thalia is usually in command. Even though I am barely there the werewolves know who I am and are respectful." I smile again as he looks relieved and he says " The reason I came to your humble abode is because I have your birthday present." which makes me sit up, my fathers presents always upgraded my powers to their fullest and lasted for awhile or forever.

He pulls out a kind of cradle and I look inside, their wrapped up in a little blanket is a little blue puppy. "Its called an Ocean Wolf, Its life force is intwine with yours, so it will die when you die." He says and I am almost in tears from joy, ever since my other dog, Mrs. O,Leary died from a surprise hunter attack I had been sulky and depressed all the time. The puppy woke up and licked my hand and yipped. I laugh as it jumps on my shoulder and licks my ear. "I'm going to call you Ice." I say and Ice yips in agreement.

Poseidon is watching us with a smile and says "He will grow quite fast until he is the same age as you and will only listen to you, Luna, and any of your children." and my smile grows even larger. "Thank you so much father." I say and he grins. "I have to go now so you and him get acquainted." he says and leaves. a second later, Luna comes in and immediately sees the puppy. "Awwwweee, he's so cute!" she says and pets him. Ice immediately licks her hand and yawns.

I smile and tell her what Poseidon said and she nods. I leave the room and walk to the prison section smiling the whole way. As I reach the special cases cells I hear screams and frown. As I reach the cell where the scream originated from I see Annabeth on the floor, unconscious. "Wake her up." I say to the werewolf standing there and he kicks her. She spits out blood and slowly stands. "Are you ready to listen?" I ask with malice and she nods.

I open the door and she comes out. "Follow me." I say and we walk down through the prison passing thiefs, traitors, deserters, and tons of other prison types. We get to a large room with one person strapped to the wall, Pagan. "Now whip him!" I say and give her a large whip. with tears in her eyes she un-coils it and slashes it across his stomach. "Don't worry all this almost over, Erebus himself has requested some servants that will listen no matter what and since I owe him I decided on you two." I say and Annabeth scowls. Pagan is silent through the whole ordeal even when whipped, probably because she has been doing this to him for the past five years. I get a better look at Annabeth and notice she looks like she was dragged through the sewers, probably was for not listening. Pagan is a statue of scars from all the whippings.

Now take into account I was nice at first an only used them as servants, until I found out they were giving information to Artemis, then I brought them down here and forced Annabeth to whip him constantly every day for the past five years. I smile as I hear someone walk up behind me and turn around. Erebus had arrived to pick up his servants and smiled as he saw what they were doing. "Punishment?" he asks and I nod.

"Giving info to Artemis in servitude." I say and he nods. "Fitting punishment for traitors, I will treat them no different if they try to give info to my enemies." He says and Annabeth cowers. I let Pagan down and he collapses I bring him to Erebus and he heals his arms and legs that were useless after five years of being tied up. Pagan shakily gets up and glares at me. 'Don't look at me like that, it was your fault for betraying me."

I say and Pagan lowers his head. Annabeth and Pagan follow Erebus out the door and after a second I see a flash and they are gone. I walk through the hallways of my home, a cave under the camp that Hephaestus's cabin had uncovered years back. I smile as I hear above the werewolves talking and making friends with the campers. I walk into the mess hall and see Nico and Thalia,  
but something was different about the way they were sitting and then I realized, they were kissing. I cleared my throat and they quickly separated."Having fun?" I ask and they blush.  
I grin and walk away leaving them to themselves. I walk to the opening to the cave and smell the fresh air and something else. The something else was in the cave. It was a familiar smell but I couldn't put my finger on it. I thought about it for awhile but decided on better things.

I left to talk to Luna to see how the pups were doing (Yes she's pregnant.) and realized something. It was unnaturally quiet in the caves. Even before I went to the entrance, there was the sound of werewolves working to expand the caves, now it was silent. I start to run through the caves to my quarters and right before I reached the door I heard a scream emanate from my room.

I slammed the door open and realized why I could remember the smell. It was the smell of Artemis The god of faggots. She had Luna with a knife at her throat and was glaring at me. "You want to know something interesting Percy?" she asks and I just glare not daring to make a move in case she slits her throat. "Guess who Luna's mother is Percy, just guess." she continues but I still keep my mouth shut. "It is someone very close to your father." she says and my eyes widen, she couldn't mean... "I see you have realized who it was but I will tell you anyway, Amphitrite your fathers wife." she says and I feel my world collapse around me.

I come back to my senses and say "To me it doesn't matter if she's technically my sister, I still love her!" I yell out and Luna smiles. Artemis scowls and says "Well then you can love her in hades." and jerks her arm. "NO!" I yell out as Luna collapses with a bloody gash across her neck. I try to tackle Artemis but she snaps her fingers and disappears in a flash of white. I howl out an emergency call and the Apollo medics come and try to heal her. "If you can't save her, save the pups!" I yell out and they nod. One of them ushers me out of the room as they perform surgery. I pace up and down the hallway as they try to help her. After a couple hours one of them comes out. "We were able to save three of the pups but Luna and the other four pups were not so lucky." he says and I start to sob. My love of my life had just died because of a traitorous god and I was left alone. "She will pay! I will go to Olympus itself and kill her!" I yell out scaring the medic. "We are going to have to monitor the pups because they were born early but they should be fine." he says cautiously and I nod.

I hear pawing and whining at the door and open it questioningly. Out comes Ice limping slightly. I smile as I see him and check his leg. It looks like he jumped down from the bed and landed on a splinter. I pulled it out quickly, much to his dismay and set him down. He quickly tested out his foot and then walked up to me whining. "I know buddy I'm going to miss her too." I say to him and he lets out another whine. "Make sure my pups are fine, because if they are not its your head thats going to be mounted on my wall." I say and the medic starts to look a bit afraid.

I walk away and to the camp where many of my wolves and the campers were waiting anxiously. "Percy what happened, where's Luna?" Jason quickly asks and I shake my head. He goes pale white and lowers his head. "All campers I have a serious announcement!" I yell out and they all stand at attention. Today Artemis came into my quarters and killed my beloved." I say and a couple of them gasp.

"When my children that were just barely saved from their dying mother are fully grown we are going to Olympus to kill Artemis and send her soul to Tartarus!" I yell out and they all cheer in agreement. I walk away and walk to my fountain in the Poseidon cabin. I throw a drachma in and call for my father. a couple seconds later he comes up on the screen grinning. "Hello Percy how are you doing?" He asks and I immediately feel sad as I recall what just happened.

"Father Luna died."I say and his eyes widen and his grin disappears. "Tell me what happened." he says and I recall the events of what happened. "Why did you call me Percy?" he asks sternly and I get a serious look. I need Tyson and some other cyclopses for a mission and I need you to tell Artemis that I am going to find her on Olympus and I am going to make her suffer a thousand years of torture!" I yell out and he nods. "Will do." he says and cuts the connection. I grin as I think of all the tortures I"m going to make her suffer. I was walking out of my door when a bright flash lit the room, when the light cleared in its place stood a girl.

Sorry for cutting it there but it leads into something awesome so don't worry.  
HB out!


	7. Chapter 7 The Apprentice

Ch. 7 The Apprentice

"Who are you?" I ask the mysterious girl. She looks to be around my age and athletic with light blue eyes that when the sun flashes on them makes them look multi-colored. Of course those eyes are fixed on the sword to her throat. what can I say, my mate just died as well as four of my children, I'm not taking anything for granted.

"I say again, who are you?" I say coldly and she starts to look a little afraid. "I have been sent by my father, Chaos for combat and attitude training after my brother Atlantis finally had enough of me." she says and I lower my sword slightly. "Do you have confirmation of that?" I ask and she looks afraid again. suddenly my vision goes white and a voice booms out. "Coral has trouble with listening and is not good at combat except for explosives, I heard of your expertise and I can also help with any issues you have with your enemies, please help her if you can and please feel free to be rough, Atlantis wasn't and you see how that worked out."

I look around in the white expanse and see a tall man. "Are you Lord Chaos?" I ask and he nods, I immediately kneel and he smiles. "You may stand." he says and I get up. "Your daughter is lucky that I make sure to know who people are before I kill or don't kill them." I say and he laughs.

"Yes sorry for the quick arrival but Atlantis said if he has to sit there with her for one more second, I was going to have a dead daughter." he says and we both laugh. "If you need any assistance with the upcoming battle I can refer you to Atlantis and then you could have some backup. Also an old acquaintance of Coral's is there at the camp and that will help you get her under control." he says and I give him a questioning look. "It was probably my fault for them separating when I claimed her and thats also why she doesn't listen, he was everything to her." he says and I look at him, surprised. "He?" I ask him and he nods.

"Now it is time to for you to go." he says but I try to protest. "Wouldn't that make it wo-" I try to say before he disappears with a smile and I am staring at Coral's still terrified face. "Alright your clear."I say and she looks surprised. "But didn't you just say that I needed confirmation?"She asks suspiciously. "Don't worry about it I spoke with your father." I say and she looks relieved. "Hey Percy!" I hear from outside and I recognize Leo's voice.

The second Leo spoke Coral's head shot up and she nearly ran to the door. I look through the door and see that Coral is staring dumbfounded as Leo approached, looking through a box of blueprints. "Uhh these blueprints are-are-are." he stuttered as he saw Coral. "Leo!" she yells out and tackles Leo. "No way." I say under my breath. "Coral, your bear hug is going to break my back." he struggles to say and she gets off of him.

I struggle not to laugh as he gets up and brushes himself off. "Coral I thought I would never see you again after they took you." he says and she smiles. "Well let this jog your memory." she says and pulls him into a passionate kiss. For a second he's surprised then he gets into it and starts to kiss back.

While this is happening i'm standing their quite awkwardly. I clear my throat and they separate."Finished?" I ask and Coral and Leo blush. "So Leo you wanted to show me something?" I ask trying to get the subject off of them kissing. "Uh yeah! Um these blueprints that I found in the bunker illustrate a giant mechanical wolf and I think that would help alot against Artemis." he says and I nod. "Make sure to get the whole Hephaestus cabin hard working on this project." I say and he nods. "Now shoo." I say and he runs off leaving me and Coral alone. "So whats the story between you two?" I ask her and she smiles dreamily. "It was many years ago when he was still going to orphanages.

We were very good friends and when he decided to leave he took me with him. We were out there for at least two months and in that time I came to love him. Then my faggot of a father, Chaos, decided to claim me and take me away. I tried to convince him to take Leo too, but when we tried to find him he had already been caught by the police." she says almost crying. "Suck it up, you and him are together again so there's no need to cry." I say quickly and she sniffs.

"Also since you and him are back together I will have none of your attitude you had to Atlantis and your father, Chaos has given me the pass to use rough force if necessary." I say and she nods quickly. "I do have one question, have you heard of me?"I ask and she shakes her head. "My father has kept me in a kind of quarantine, no leaving to go anywhere." she says and I smile.

"Well then let me show you an extent of my powers to make sure you listen." I say and raise my hand as she looks at me in confusion. "What are you-" she tries to say before I flick my index. She immediately goes silent and looks like she doesn't know why. I make a fist and so does she. "Walk forward." I say and she slowly does. "Now bow." I say and she leans forward. "You will listen to me without hesitation at all times or you will be punished. If you have a question make sure I haven't answered it already or if its stupid just don't say it." I say and she nods. "Good you may rise." I say and lower my hand. "Damn if I knew you could do that I would have been more respectful." she says and I smile.

"Come on I need to test your abilities in the sword arena." I say and have her follow me. As we approach I see lightning, hear roaring, and see dark clouds. "Your about to meet the rest of my friends and generals." I say and she looks kind of afraid after seeing the lightning and hearing the roaring. I smile and walk in with her in tow. "Guy's! There is someone I would like you to meet!" I yell out to get their attention. All of my friends walk over.

"I would like you to meet Coral daughter of Chaos." I say and pull Coral out from behind me. "Coral meet Jason,Piper,Thalia,Nico,Frank,and Hazel." I say and they each in turn either shake her hand or wave. "Apparently her and Leo know each other from the times when Leo was running away." I say and tell them about what Coral told me and told them about the awkward kiss which makes them laugh. "Now I need to test what she knows so everyone off the arena and into the stands!" I yell out and they head off.

I through Coral a sword and she looks at it sheepishly. "What never handled a sword before?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Well nows the time to learn!" I yell out and I strike down. She just barely blocks and jumps back. hmm she's very flexible so she should be able to dodge easily why hasn't she? I think to myself and try to stab her in the gut. She bends back like she's trying to do the limbo and just barely dodges my stab. I dart forward and hit her the shoulder with the butt of my sword and knock her to the ground. I slash down but she rolls out of the way quickly and jumps to her feet. I swing again but she anticipates my attack and rolls under my arm. Before I have a chance to react, she pulls a sword around my throat and holds my arm. "Beaten." She says but I smile. "Were not even close to finished." I say and pull my left leg forward after I had moved it behind hers. She falls backward and I grab her sword as she falls. Before she has a chance to move I have both of the swords pointed at her throat. "Now were done." I say with a smile and she scowls.

"If you had spent more time analyzing my fighting style while you were dodging you might have beaten me." I say and she looks up, surprised that I figured out her strategy so quickly. "Next time watch where your feet are when you have someone in a headlock." I say and she scowls again. "Now time to test out your powers." I say cheerily and she looks nervous. "And no I'm not going to use blood control. Thats only meant for demonstrations and punishment." I say and she looks relieved. "Well in that case bring it on!" she says and sends a pulse of dark energy at me. Without moving I freeze the moisture in the air around me to make a clear and impenetrable shield.

The blast bounces off and she looks dumbfounded. "Well then take this!" she says and sends an beam of energy at me. The beam lasts for about a minute before it dissipates. She looks very confused and I yawn. I look over at my friends and they are all laughing. "My turn." I say and break the shield. I raise my hands and cover them in ice so they turn into sharp claws. She does the same with the dark energy and charges me. She swings down but I block easily and backhand her away. I send a stream of ice at her and she dodges.

Where the ice landed it turned the ground to dry ice. i sent another stream in a circle and she dodged again. "You are slow." she says with a sneer but I smile. "Who said I was trying to hit you?" I ask and teleport behind her. "Surprise." I say in her ear and ram her forward. The second she touches the ice it freezes up her leg and makes her immobile. "Dammit!" she yells out and I laugh. "If you want to beat me you're going to have to do better than that." I say and laugh harder. I snap my fingers and the ice falls away. As I am about to ask her a question, a loud (what I call an sos howl) rings out from by the bunker. "Leo." I say under my breath and run for the woods.

Bet that was a surprise huh all you awesome readers? Also I would like to thank PoseidonWrath5 for some awesome OC's including Coral and Atlantis! He should be posting his own story by the end of the month so three cheers for him also sorry for being one day late my computer is working on and off and I will try to get in some chapters in over the weekend hopefully. Again sorry but I am back so les go!


	8. Ch 8 Th death of 3, the abduction of 1

Ch.8 The Deaths of 3 the Abduction of 1

I run as fast as I can through the forest until I reach the clearing where the bunker was located. There standing in front of me was a showdown between Leo and... Leo? The Leo that had the looks of Leo that I saw before had an infuriated face and had two flaming hammers at the ready. The other one had a black jacket, red eyes, and flaming pickaxes.

"Who are you monster!?" Leo yells out and strikes slamming his flaming hammers down but was blocked by the look alike with ease. "My name is Oel and I am your opposite except for our powers and that we will never love anyone which is why lady Artemis loves me so much." he says with a smirk and blocks Leo's next attack with ease knocking him back with his foot. "Raaaahhhhhggggg!" Leo yells out and transforms into a werewolf except this time instead of fur he is covered in flames.

"DIE!" Leo growls out and sends a burst of flaming debris out of his mouth. "How?" Oel asks in confusion and fear as the burst slams into him knocking him right into a tree. "This isn't over Leo, it isn't over until you all are I like me." He gestures at all of the men and then snaps his finger and disappears. "Leo! Calm down!" I yell out as I try to restrain him from trying to run after him. "Leo! He teleported! Your not going to follow him, thats an order!" I yell out and he finally stops struggling. He transforms back and when he does I take notice of the tear streaks on his face. "Hey buddy its all right, he's wrong you have Coral he doesn't right?" I ask and he nods.

"Leo!" I finally hear from Coral. "Are you all right?!" she asks quickly and gestures at his arm. It has a nasty rip in it thats at least a foot long. "Get the medics!" I yell out and Nico shadow travels back to the camp and brings back some Apollo campers. They patch him up and after telling her that he will be all right finally get Coral to stop killing Leo's hand from holding it through the process. I walk up to the others who start to pummel me in questions. "Is what he said true? Do we all have opposites? Are the girls going to die?" were some of the questions that came at me.

I gave them my best answer. "I don't know." I said and left them to themselves. "Come on Coral." I say and she nods and gets up. "Make sure to take good care of him because I won't hurt you, she will." I say and gesture at Coral who was glaring at them. They nodded quickly and ran back to the camp with Leo on a stretcher. "Now to continue your training..." I say and for the rest of the day we spar and I tell her, her weaknesses so she can improve. Thats how it went for the next few months...

4 months later...

BANG! the arena floor collapses into sections as she unleashes her dark beam. "Come on is that all you got?" I ask her and she yells in frustration. "I am so tired of you!" she yells and lets out a huge beam of darkness that slams into my shield. I start to smile again but my smile disappears when I notice the large crack that was starting to form. "Awe crap." I say as my shield explodes and the beam slams into me blasting me into the ground. Before I have a chance to think, Clover has her dark claws out and is holding them to my throat and crotch threatening to slash upwards which really Wouldn't feel good. "I win." she states and I nod smiling. "For the first time in four months you have taken me off guard and beaten me." I say and she smiles. "Get off." I say and she crawls off of me. "Granted that is probably the first and last time you will get me like that, but still I think your ready." I say and her face lights up. "Do you mean..." she starts to ask and I nod smiling. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals out and hugs me, hard.

"Man you could rival Tyson with a hug like that!" I say and she lets go. "Doubtful." she says and laughs. I laugh with her until I see a robed figure standing at the door. "No way." I mumble out but I knew it was true, Coral's father was here. I knelt quickly and so did Coral. "Lord Chaos it is an honor." I say as he lets us rise and he smiles. "Well I did want to see how my daughter was doing and this was the best way how." he says and Coral blushes. "Percy I would like to talk with you." he says and pulls me away from Coral. "Percy a great sorrow is about to pass between your friends so be prepared, do not ask me what I just know that it involves your friends." he says and I nod. "I will be prepared for it sir." I say and grimaces.

"For this I do not think you will be prepared." He says and walks up to Coral leaving me dumbfounded. They have a quick talk and then he disappears. "Well now that that is over, we will prepare for the ceremony!" I say and she smiles. "I need to go get ready." she says and runs off towards the cabin I constructed for her. I smile as I see her run off and decide to see how Leo is doing on the wolf project. He should have at least 20 built by now, especially now that Coral is here. I walk through the forest and take notice of all the dryads watching me. I growl at one of them and she yelps and disappears.

I start to laugh my head off but she hits me upside the head with a branch and I stop laughing. I'm still rubbing the back of my head when I get to the bunker. It's oddly quiet. The bunker is open but all I see is darkness. Then out of nowhere a giant mechanical dog jumps out and lands on me. I push it off and pull out Dry and Ice my two swords that were given to me as a birthday present from my father. "Woah Percy! He's just saying hi!" a voice yells out from atop the dog. "Real funny Leo now get down here!" I yell out and he jumps down laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" he yells out and laughs harder. I was about to make a witty comment when Leo stopped laughing abruptly "Whats wrong?" I ask him and he points over my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with... me. "Percy Jackson, its a pleasure." he says with a sneer and shoots a water spout at Leo effectively knocking him into a tree and knocking him unconscious. He snaps his fingers and the mecha-dog powers down.

"Who are you?" I ask and he smirks. "My name is Yrcep, your opposite and the husband of Artemis!" he yells out and I scowl. "So the witch finally got someone to love her did she?" I ask and immediately flares up. "She is no witch! she is the most beautiful person alive!" he yells out and I laugh. "In both of your dreams." I say and he roars and charges me. He sends a water pulse at me but I freeze it and send it back at him. He dodges and shoots an ice beam at me. I freeze it until he's struggling to get it off then I grab it and swing him into a tree. He shakily gets up and says "This isn't over Jackson, my friends will make sure of that!" he yells and runs off. I let him go and check Leo to make sure he is breathing. I was just about to wake him when pained howls echoed from the camp.

In the caves...

"Thalia what would you like?" I ask her and she thinks about it for a second. "I would like a pizza." she says and I shadow travel to the kitchen and grab it. I shadow travel back and am just about to ask her which kind when I see her with a knife to her throat. The man is hooded and has said nothing. "Who are you?" I ask coldly and he laughs. "My name is Ocin! Your opposite and Husband to Ailaht the opposite of Thalia!" he says and pulls his hood back. He looks like me but with red eyes. "Let her go." I growl out and he grins. "I'll let her go all right, let her go straight to hades! he yells out and jerks his arm leaving a bloody rip across her throat. "Noooooooooo!" I yell out and try to stab him, but he laughs and shadow travels away. I howl for help as I cradle Thalia as she died in my arms.

In the lake...

"No fair!" Piper yells out as I splash her when her back is turned. She splashes back I was about to splash her again when I noticed the hooded figure on the beach. "Hello, who are you." I ask cheerily and he pulls his hood back. I am staring at... me. I am Nosaj Your opposite and husband to Repip the opposite of Piper!" he yells out and laughs. "Well should I say was the opposite of Piper!" he yells out and throws his sword at Piper. I try to deflect it but I was too late and the sword entered into Pipers stomach. "You monster!" I yell out and send a bolt of lightning that nearly hits him but he disappears before it can. I carry Piper to shore and pull the sword out and put pressure on the wound. "Please Pipes stay with me." I plead with her but I can already hear her breathing slowing. I send a howl for help and hope that someone gets here in time.

on the top of the hill...

"So is it pretty or what?" I ask her and she sighs as she watches the sunset. "Its beautiful Frank." she says and she kisses me. That moment would have been perfect had a laugh not rang out. "What is wrong with you?" I ask as I turn to the person bent over laughing. He finally looks up and I just stare as I see my face on him. "Oh sorry, I just think its funny that that kiss will be your final one." he says and I growl at him "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask him and he smiles. My name is Knarf, your opposite, I am married to Lezah the opposite of Hazel and to why I am here, its to do this." he says and transforms into a tiger. He knocks me over and leaps onto Hazel, teeth ripping into her neck. "Hazel no! I yell out and try to leap onto the tiger, but he disappears before I can touch him with a laugh. I try to cover the bleeding with a bandage and pick her up, running for the camp ward. I let out a desperate howl to try and get her more help hoping that Percy was nearby.

Later that night

"To these three brave souls who died here today, I hope they achieve Elysium for the good they did in life. And to their mates and friends!" I say as I gesture to everyone. "We will kill Artemis and the creations that did this, we will charge up to Olympus, kill all of her hunters, and make her and her creations rot in Tartarus!" I yell out and get a battle cry in response. I look at my four remaining friends and see pure sorrow just like the day I lost Luna. I looked around and noticed that Coral was not at attendance. "Coral?" I call out to the crowd but no one answers. I look to my friends and they look confused as well. "Everyone, look through the camp for Coral!" I yell out and immediately people run off to the cabins, the woods, and the mess hall. A few minutes later Ice my pet Ocean Wolf came up to me with a note in his mouth, it read

Dear Perseus Jackson

Coral is gone and you will not find her I have her in my personnel torture chamber, If you want her back you will have to come and get her. Also I used the essence of the other gods to create the opposites if you wanted to know, and guess who Yrcep is made from.

Signed Artemis

I screamed in anger and transformed. I went to the vacant Artemis cabin and ripped it to shreds I ran into the forest outside the camp and froze it hoping there were hunter spies lying in wait. For hours I rampaged, destroying everything in my path until finally Leo, Jason, Frank, and Nico stopped me. I transformed back and remembered what Chaos said. "For this you won't be prepared." and remember something else. I get up and gesture for the others to come to me. "I need someone to travel with." I say and all their hands shoot up. "Leo." I say and he comes over. "All the rest of you protect the amp and annihilate any hunters that come near the camp, Me and Nico have a son of Chaos to meet."

MYGOD, I am so mean to the characters in the story! Also If you didn't notice the opposites names are just the real names spelled backward. man does it crack me up every time i read knarf  
though. I decided to be nice today and put two chapters in because I wasn't here yesterday so you welcome. For the rest of the weekend though I am done. We are really getting close to the end, two or three chapters more. Till next chapter...ADIOS!


	9. Chapter 9 Beast of a Brother

Ch.9 Beast of a Brother

Hello Readers! This chapter will be the last for awhile ( couple days) so you better enjoy it!

"Well this is a problem." I say to Leo and he nods. In front of us was a slight issue: five Lydian Drakons in front of a large fortress. They growled at us but we stood our ground. "What is your business here?" a voice booms out from atop the largest one and I notice a man with ice blue hair and a navy blue coat to match, in his hands were dual Stygian blades. His eyes reminded me of Coral, but his hair stood up as if it was glued, but in a straight line.

"We seek Atlanis son of Chaos." I say and he looks suspicious. "And who told you of my location and my origin?" he asks with a frown. "Your father Chaos." I say and he laughs. "Its been awhile since I saw his male form, for me Chaos was my mother and Kronos was my father." he says and I scowl. "Oh and I don't hold grudges, my father was a fool Percy Jackson for trying to take Olympus." he says and I walk backward in confusion and a little bit of fear. "Well here I am, I am Atlanis, what do you need of me?" he asks with a smile and I get my confodince back.

"We need help in the war against Artemis and your fath-mother said you were our best contender." I say and he laughs. "What makes you think I want to be involved in this fight?" he asks with a smirk and I take a deep breath. "Because Artemis has abducted Coral." I say and his smile melts off of his face. "What did you say?" he asks quietly and I take a step back. "Coral has been abducted by Artemis because she wants to get at me." I say and his eyes go from blue to dark purple, he gets a water claw on one arm, a dark claw on the other, and a red aura surrounds him.

"WHAT!" he yells out and rises into the air from the drakon. The drakons crawl away whimpering and I am astonished, not many things scare a drakon. "I will find them and tear those worthless hunters apart!" he yells out and lets out a roar. The roar sends us flying back and flattens the surrounding trees within a 2 mile radius. "And you!" he yells out and points at me. "It was you who was taking care of her! Its your fault for not keeping an eye on her!" he yells out and sends a beam of dark energy and water at me.

I dodge and roll to my feet, hoping to calm him down. I was not going to fight a half titan-half primordial, a titan and a god is one thing, this was another, or maybe it wasn't... I send a dry ice blast at him and he waves his hand and knocks it to the side. I send another beam at him, but this time I follow the beam and when he smacks it to the side I am there and smash my fist into his face. I send him flying to the ground and at first I think he's finished but then he roared again.

"Your stronger than you look. No matter, I will assume my strongest form!" he says and starts to glow. "This is going to hurt." I say as a massive tail swings out and smacks me into the walls of the fortress. He had turned into a dragon five times the size of a Lydian Drakon and I wasn't even as big as his pupil. "Now you die, king of werewolves." he says and raises his huge claw. I wait for the impact, but it never comes. I open my eyes and he is frozen, his eyes are closed and he seems to be concentrating.

"Fine." he says and pulls his tail back letting me go. As I get up I hear footsteps and immediately Leo is at my side. "And where were you a couple minutes ago?" I ask him in annoyance and he laughs. "That roar sent me farther away than you,almost a mile. I had to use my werewolf form to get here in time to see him nearly kill you." he says with a smirk and I roll my eyes. "Speaking of which, where is Atlanis?" I ask him and we look around. I finally spot him and he is sitting on a stump with his head in his hands. "Its all my fault!" he yells out and we run over to him. "No it was Artemis's fault, she's the one who took her." I say and he shakes his head. "No it was my fault because if she had just stayed with me and trained, she would have never been captured, I still remember the day she left...

five months before...  
"Well go then! Your worthless anyway!" I yell out at Coral and she glares at me. "If father or mother as he is to you, hadn't claimed me I would be living a good life and I wouldn't have to listen to your bullcrap anyway so blame him/her!" she yells out and sends a blast of dark energy at me by accident. It collided with me and sent me flying back into a wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she starts to tell me but I get up and grab her collar. "Leave and never come back." I say coldly and throw her at the door. She snaps her fingers and disappears with a sob. I shake my head and try to fix the vase that had fallen in our little fight.

Present...

"So you see, it was my fault." he says and starts to cry. "Well then help her, join us in our fight against Artemis so we can save her and avenge the deaths and sorrow she has caused." I say and he nods. "I will join you but only to save Coral and that is it." he says and Leo nods. He looks at Leo and they stay staring for a couple seconds. "Leo, if you mistreat her after we save her, I am going to put your head on my wall and feed the rest of you to my drakons." he says and Leo backs up in surprise. "How did you?" he asks and Atlanis smiles.

"I can read minds." he says and laughs. "Hey I have a surprise for you." he says to us and smiles. "What are you talking about?" I ask and he smiles. He lets out a colossal roar and I hear several answer in response. "What was that?" I ask and he gestures for me to be quiet and wait. Suddenly a dark cloud appears over the horizon and their is a black carpet covering the ground as well it seems. As the cloud and carpet get closer I see what they are.

In the sky are thousands of dragons and hundreds of drakons are on the ground. "Woah." is all I can say as the dragons and drakons come and bow to Atlanis. "I am what I call the primordial of monsters and beasts." He says with a smirk and I just keep staring in astonishment. I look at Leo and his jaw looks like its on the floor its so wide open. "Oh yeah these are also going to be our rides." he says and I smile. "Artemis, you are so dead."

I say under my breath and climb onto a sea green dragon that I immediately name barracuda because of its shape and serrated teeth. It seems happy with the name and snorts some steam. Leo hops onto a red and black one and names him festus two after his dead mechanical dragon. "Lets go Barracuda!" I say and my dragon flies up followed by Leo, Atlanis, and the rest of the dragons and drakons. "TO WAR!" I yell out and they roar their acknoledgement. "Better be ready Artemis." I say under my breath and smile.

Sorry for it being so short guys but the real action has to happen in the next chapter also in the next chapter, an enemy that Percy is really getting tired of fighting is back but much stronger, has the ability to talk, and has all the powers of the big three gods! try and guess who it is in the reviews!"


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Fight

Ch. 10 The Final Fight

As we prepare for the upcoming battle I brief Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico about their roles in the battle. I am finishing up when Atlanis comes in. "Percy can you come over to the mess hall? My mother would like to talk to you." he says and I nod. As we are walking along he starts to glance nervously at me until finally he blurts out "Whatever you do, do not freak out." he says and I look at him in confusion.

"Freak out about what?" I ask him but he just grabs me by the arm and teleports the rest of the way. As i blink out the light from the teleportation I start to notice my surroundings. Chaos and a women stand staring at me with smiles on their faces as if I was a lost hero or something(see what I did there?) which kind of freaks me out. I kneel after I get my balance and stand as Chaos gestures at me. i feel a powerful amount of energy emanating from the woman as if she was a god but I had never seen her, even on Olympus, but something about her seemed familiar. "Who are you?" I ask and thats when I notice the golden eyes. I smile as I pull out riptide and say "I didn't know titans formed so quickly, Kronos." I say with malice and Chaos nearly hits me. The girl Kronos holds him back and says "Please he doesn't know." and he lowers his fist.

Honestly I was relieved because I don't think getting punched by the creator of everything would feel that good. Kronos flicks her finger and my sword goes flying away. she walks up to me and... hugs me. "Okay whats going on?!" I say rather loudly as I push her away. "Let me explain." Chaos says and I look at him in confusion. "Please do." I say and he smiles. "Along time ago about 25 years ago, me and the female Kronos had a child. He was perfect, and his brothers and sisters loved him. As he grew older though, we knew that we had to let him go until he was old enough to be claimed. We gave him to a woman to raise and had a god claim him instead so we could test his abilities. My girlfriend as you would call her or Kronos tested his abilities and he passed but he performed to well, he beat her and sent her to Tartarus. We had to wait for her to reform to claim him truly and she finally has. Do you know who that boy was?" he asks but I shake my head hoping that I am wrong.

"It was you Perseus." he says and I no I don't freak out, nope I collapse. Chaos wakes me up and brushes me off after I stand up. "Why did you give me to Poseidon?" I ask and he smiles. "I gave you to Poseidon because Atlanis always spoke very kindly of him and I thought that you would like to control water instead of Lightning or the dead." he says and honestly I agree with him."Wait why am I able to control water at all?" I ask and my mother laughs. "Because of the godly blessing, honestly you are able to control alot more now that we have claimed you." she says and I smile. "I always wondered why deep down I didn't trust the gods, and now I know why." he says and they laugh.

"That reminds me..." I say and walk towards Atlanis. I give him a bone crushing hug which made our parents laugh. "Nice to know that you are my brother." I say and he rubs his back. "Likewise." he says and I smile. "So what powers do I have?" I ask and all three of them smile. "Well, Atlanis wasn't the Primordial of Beasts, he was just a temporary solution, he is Going to be me soon actually." he says and I gasp. "Does that mean..." I ask and Atlanis nods. "Go outside and think of a monster and you will be able to turn into it." he says and I smile. "You also have shadow powers and the powers of the big three just like your brother." Chaos says and my smile gets even bigger. "So basically I have the same powers as Atlanis?" I ask and they nod. "Sweet." I say and I get a very good plan in my head.

In the Olympus throne room...

"Hunters be prepared! For tonight the tyrant Percy Jackson attacks!" I yell out and my hunters yell out a battle cry. I look behind me at the weakened gods who were being drained of their essences and smirk. I am just about to say something witty when I hear wing flaps. "Hunters! Man your battle stations!" I yell out and they obey. I look out the overlook to see four hooded figures standing silently in the main courtyard. "What is your business?!" I yell out but they do not answer.

They pull back their hoods and I smile. It is the four generals of Percy's army glaring at me. "My husband Yrcep told me all about how your mates suffered, is it true?" I ask hoping to anger them but they smile. They let out a simultaneous howl that echoes through Olympus and at first I hear nothing but then a faint wingbeat starts to reach my ears. "Did you bring your Pegasus's?" I ask with a snide voice but their smiles grow even larger.

"No but we brought something that can fly!" Leo yells out as hundreds of dragons fly up behind them. They stay still over Olympus for a couple seconds before they drop their packages. All over Olympus Werewolves and Chaos's special forces drop from of the dragons backs and into the hunters ranks. Within minutes the hunters have to retreat as just under half their forces are decimated in seconds. I glare one last time at the four generals as they give their best smiles and jump onto their own dragons before I walk back to the throne room where my forces are now stationed. "Send him out." I say to the hunters who nod with a smile.

In Olympus's coutyard...

I smile as I see the hunters retreat into the throne room and change back into my human form as Atlanis dismounts. I am just about to congratulate my soldiers on their no casualty, no injuries, defeat of half the hunters when a roar sounds out. I look at the doors to the throne room and groan. The Minotaur of all things was walking down glaring at my forces. "I'll deal with this." I say and walk up to it. the next thing he does surprises me, he speaks.

"Where is Perseus Jackson!" he roars into my face blowing spit in my face and blowing my hair back, again. I guess I do look different, my black hair stayed the same but I grew taller and more muscular like Atlanis, and my eyes changed from green to brown. "What you don't recognize me?" I say with a pouty face which makes him grin."I won't after this." he says and raises his hand. My eyes widen as a bolt of lightning forms and he throws it. It hits me squarely in the chest but honestly I don't feel it. When the smoke clears I yawn and say "So Artemis gave you some new powers huh." I ask the obviously confused Minotaur.

"Either way you are still a beast and I am the Primordial of beasts!" I yell out and his eyes widen. "I am so sorry my lord, what can I do that will get you to forgive me?" he asks and I smile. "Help us win this fight and you will have earned retribution." I say and he smiles. "With pleasure." he says and I yell out "Attack!" and we charge the throne room. As we near the throne room the doors open and the hunters attack, jumping into our forces. I slam a hunter aside as I run into the throne room only to find that it was empty or so it seemed. suddenly I was hit by something hard and looked up. The opposite were standing there smiling at me and the males jumped down. "So Percy, how are the other guys?" The opposite of me cackles out and I smile. "Why don't you ask them?" I ask as they walk into the throne room. Leo gasps and I look at what he gasped at.

I scowled as I saw Coral with a sick grin on her face. "Hello Leo." she cackles out and he starts to get a hopeful look on his face. "Oh don't think anything is going to happen, I think Oel is much better, and anyway your going to die so who cares what you think." she says and Leo gets the fire eyes again. I grab Yrcep and throw him into the throne table as the others attacked their opposites. I walk towards a door in the side of the throne room as I hear laughter coming from it. I walk along a long hallway and arrive at a large room. As I look around Artemis walks out from behind the bed and smiles at me. "I might not be able to beat you in a fight but I can still break you." she says and raises her hand. Suddenly I'm back in my room except with Luna when Artemis ripped her throat out. Then I am in another scenario where she is poisoned, then with her heart ripped out, then with head cut off, and so on, and so on. I watched her die over a hundred deaths each with me trying to save her but failing each time.

Atlanis pov( I will only do this rarely)

I stabbed a hunter in the gut and smirked as our forces massacred the hunters. They might have been able to hold back the werewolves but the dragons fighting alongside and my mothers forces were too much. I felt my brother in pain and ran towards the throne room. I called my wife Rhea (yeah I know, Kronos's wife but honestly he/she has someone else.) to come help and she teleported to me. "We need to help my brother." I say and she nods. We get to the throne room and its utter chaos (pun intended :) ). The opposites were dualing and the battles were getting deadly, Leo had turned fire wolf and was trying to tear Oel apart, Frank and Knarf were going dragon against dragon, Jason and Nosaj were trying to Outlightning each other, and Nico and Ocin were sword on sword dueling.

I saw the door and ran toward it as I heard Percy's pained screams. As we got there I shot a bolt of dark energy at Artemis and she teleports to the other side of the room. "We will meet again." she says with a scowl and disappears. I focus on Percy who looks like he is suffering, rolling around with his knees to his chest screaming "Luna I'm sorry!" over and over. Rhea makes a way so I can get into the spell and I touch him on the forehead.

Percy's pov

I have watched her die a million deaths but I do not care anymore. I actually don't want it to stop, I want to keep on trying to save her even though I can't. I have cried so much even though I know its not real, I cannot escape the torture. Suddenly everything goes white and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." he says and I cry harder. "Then Why does it feel like it was?" I ask between sobs. "Because Artemis made you think that. You know Luna would have said the same." he says and I nod. "Fine lets go." I say and he snaps his fingers. Suddenly I am looking at the face Atlanis in the room where Artemis conjured my torture. He introduces Rhea and we exchange greetings. Atlanis tells me about Artemis and I scowl. "Makes sense that she would run away like a coward." I say and he smiles. "I think the battle is over." Rhea says and we walk out. She was right as we witness about forty of the remaining hunters run away. The rest are scattered in pieces across the battlefield. I look behind me as I hear my name called out and see Nico with a smile on his face. "We have the opposites in our custody." he says and I smile. "The opposites gave up when Artemis flashed in grabbed Yrcep, then left them for dead." he says and I sigh. "Coral though is proving to be a problem." he says with a frown and I follow him into the throne room. Coral is sending black bursts of darkness at Leo as he tries to reason with her. I fly up to her and give her a large backhand Which makes her come to her senses. "Where am I?" she asks as she rubs her cheek. Leo sighs in relief and I say "Let Leo tell you, you and him have alot of talking to do. and later on I have something to tell you." I say and she nods. I watch the rising sun and vow that I will make Artemis suffer for that special torture.

1 year later

I yawn as I get up and acknowledge the rising sun. Luna would have loved this. I think to myself and immediately feel sad. I get up and get ready for the anniversary for the day we beat the hunters. I am just about to leave when Atlanis strolls into my room. "I have a very special surprise for you." he says and I smile.

"Put a blindfold on me then." I say and he smiles. When we get the bandana on he goes and gets Jason, Frank, Nico, and Leo. "This must be a big surprise." I say and Atlanis laughs. "You have no idea." he says and leaves the room for a couple moments. A second later I hear the door open and several pairs of feet walk in. "Okay take the blindfolds off." he says and I do. What I see is something out of my dreams. Luna, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel are standing there smiling at us.

"Is this real?" we all simultaneously ask as we walk up to the girls. "Yes." Luna says and pulls me into a long kiss. The others do the same and as we separate I look at Atlanis in happiness. "How did you do this?" I ask and he smiles. "Lets just say Thanatos and Hades owed me." he says and I smile. "I don't care then I am just glad that I finally have my mate back I say and she smiles. I do not notice the eyes disappearing into the shadows, glaring at us.

And that is the end of the wolf of the ocean! I will either make a sequel or make a halo or minecraft story you choose! I hope you enjoyed the series and also alot of thanks to my friend poseidon uhhh awe crap I cant remember his name, um I know I put it somewhere in my story so look it up, alot of thanks to him lol. Take your pick in the reviews and may the beast be with you.


	11. Chapter 11 Alert

ALERT To all people who have read this story the sequel is out so get to readin.


End file.
